characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azumadi (Desert Bloom)
This character is made to fit into the setting Desert Bloom and is owned by FrankenSoul. Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Despite his age and having several growth years ahead of him, Azumadi holds considerable height and weight. His bulk and strength is mostly located around his chest and arms, with a smaller waist. Still, the thickness to his person is considerable but not overly so, retaining the trim sleekness of youth. With wide hands and a study frame, his build resembles that of a traditional warriors and assists in allowing him to hold power and balance in battle. His face is very angular, with cutting cheekbones and a larger chin. His bright blue eyes stand out starkly against his dark brown hair, which has been knotted into thinner dreads which can be found tied behind his head. More recently, he has obtained tattoos along his person. The curling design's are native to his nation, starting at his shoulder blades and extending out down his arms and wrists. Similiar but far more simplified shapes are upon his cheeks and jawline, moving down his neck. He also has several gold peircings along his ears, symbolic to his culture and are always worn in public. While in the palace, his wardrobe consists fabrics imported from all over the world, the most common ones being silk and cotten. He adheres to the fashion of his time, wearing loose trousers that allow for free motion and comfort. Against both his parents and staff's wishes, he avoids footwear when possible, though when appearances must be made will naturally slip on sturdy leather sandals. He had taken a particular liking to soft fabrics for his upper garments, and will either wear a simple shirt or no shirt under a large jacket, these of which vary in length and design. His favorite is a dark, muddy red brown that extends down until just above the back of his knees, adorned with gold lacing intricate patterns. While dressing in disguise as a citizen or bandit, his choice of clothing becomes far simpler and yet retains many of the same features he prefers in his palace clothing. They remain loose and unrestricted to allow for quick and strong motion, though lack many of the finer, richer features and instead appear worn. The long jacket is replaced with a close and tighter vest buckled around his torso, leaving his arms exposed. Around his waist are belts where he stores his bladed weapons and other assorted tools. In order to hide his identity, Azumadi wraps a turban around his head and over his lower face to cover his nose and mouth, leaving only his eyes exposed. When traveling, he wears a heavy cloak over his head and shoulders to protect himself from the elements and sun. Personality 'Positive' Optimistic Azumadi usually attempts to find the brighter side to situations. Nothing is completely without hope, and he does his best to uplift the spirits of all those around him. A large amount of empathy causes him to do this, as a pained friend is worse than his own turmoil. It is hard to deter him personally, and frequently he can be found with a lingering, good natured smile upon his lips. Patient After having grown up with several younger siblings that did nothing but find trouble, Azumadi has developed a large degree of patience when engaging in both personal feats and when interacting with others. In the face of insults and jabs directed towards himself, he shows surprising grace and composure, allowing the words to easily roll from him. This pertains to physical assault as well, as rude behavior and rash actions are either ignored or avoided. In one such instance, a glass bottle had been thrown at the back of his head but the perpetrator found only that Azumadi gave him a look of what appeared to be pity before going on his way. Children, especially will find a certain degree of kindness and patience from him. He understands the experience of feeling lost and out of place as children tend to do, and how one will lash out from frustration and fear. Instead of reacting with anger in response, he would far rather prefer to try and understand and assist. Open-Minded An innate part of his personality, Azumadi has and will likely remain a very accepting and open-minded individual. New ideas and thoughts fascinate him, as he's always willing to consider a new view on an issue or new information regarding any subject. As such, he is likely to accept someone or something different without judgement or worrying about society's constraints, and likely if swayed by their struggle would attempt to assist them in their plight. This flexibility in thought has assisted him in making allies, and given him new experiences. Some of which he treasures, others of which he would rather not repeat. Trusting Not being born a fool and actually being very educated, Azumadi has a surprising amount of trust. Despite the state of the world in all of it's dishonesty and selfishness, Azumadi would rather see the best of people and put his faith in them to do the right thing. While this is also true with strangers, largely it resides in those who he's already judged to be trustworthy, even if the encouter was brief. Those he views and friends and allies are given utter confidence, which ultimately may prove to be his undoing as his generocity will likely be taken advantage of in a huge way. Even so, if he survives such a thing, he would likely trust the same person again in hopes that they will learn. Loyal Once a bond has been made and his trust has been sealed, Azumadi's loyaly is absolute. This loyalty is, naturally, stronger with close friends but even strangers will witness a degree of it, as after a short time Azumadi will feel ready to defend them. Negative actions from the individual will do little to hamper this, though it is possible to break his trust but takes very extreme circumstances to do so. 'Negative' Overprotective Due to his empathy and strong connection to others, Azumadi feels an overbearing protective instinct that drives his behavior and actions to shield loved ones from harm. This extends out into extreme measures, his nature not allowing himself to share his burdens and even attempting to taking the burdens from others upon his own shoulders. Many times, this behavior proves to be self-destructive and even impacts his relationships negatively, as he moves to extreme measures to do what he deems necessary. Defensive Relating back to his overprotective nature, Azumadi is very prone to shutting himself off to others emotionally in times of turmoil or conflict. He would much rather attempt to sort through his emotions individually, leading to further problems and isolation instead of healthy communication. Inexperienced Isolation within the palace and his visits beyond his home's walls being very limited and overseen, Azumadi has a lack of real life experience. He does his best to counter this by disguising himself and going out among the people and has begun to learn much from this and his time with Sand Soldiers, but still retains an edge of nativity. This may be exploited, and causes him to hesitate and take time to consider deeper ethical situations. Jealous A side effect of his deep dedication, in some situations, Azumadi can become deeply jealous. This tends to happen only with his closest relationships or those he's romantically interested in, as he harbors worries of being cast aside or unneeded. If allowed, this jealousy may drive him to drastic measures, but a majority of the time he is able to control his emotions with no one the wiser. Stubborn It can easily be seen and said that Azumadi has had a high degree of stubborness his entire life, an example being his childhood where he would continue to bring rescued animals into the palace despite warnings and punishments. Once his mind is made up about something, its extremely difficult to sway him. This might be seen as dedication and determination in a more positive light, but occasionally while in an arguement or when set on a destructive path, he can't be convinced otherwise. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Strength': Being a young, burly man, Azumadi possesses the strength one would expect at his age and fitness. Regular exercise and training allows him to retain this degree of strength, allowing him to overpower and use brute force when nessasary. *'Swords': Tutored by a master swordsman, his elder brother Skolvat, Azumadi has taken a liking to bladed combat and holds an inate skill for it. Even at his age, he has surpassed expectations and continues to show his talent in close-quarters. He prefers the long, curved blades of his homeland but when in a critical situation will resort to a sturdy dagger. *'Divinity': Due to his place in the royal family as the third son, Azumadi holds a connection to the god of life and protection. This gives him access to several innate powers. **'Nourisher': A passive effect, Azumadi has the strange ability to nurture and assist in healing the mental and emotional pains of others. His presense among them and personality helps sooth these ailments and in time, the scars of the souls are soothed. **'Healing': When emotionally compromised and moved, Azumadi may heal physical ailments as well. He does so by bringing up his hands over the wounded area, and a green aura surrounds them. He is able to heal minor wounds to broken bones, though the harsher it is the longer it takes. **'Phytokinesis': Azumadi has the ability to affect and control plants which extends to growth, movement, and other manipulations. This is done through his blood, which must be spilled for the plants to come forth from it. **'Durability': Aquired Abilities *'Blood Link': Due to his shared blood with Silver, Azumadi has access to some of his abilities. **'Future Vision': At times, Azumadi is able to perceive visions of what is to come and has a chance to change it. The severity and clarity of these visions differ, and range from a mild headache to driving onto the ground and rendering him helpless for several minutes. The visions are of what may happen rather than what must, allowing him to exert his will and take action to change it. He has witnessed events both moments before they occur, and several years ahead of his current time. **'Longevity': Unknown to Azumadi, the Djinn blood in his veins offers another affect to his body by slowing his aging process. It has yet to begin and will do so when he reaches physical peak, slowing growth and allowing him to retain his youth for many years. **'Mind Exchange': Yet another effect that Azumadi is largely unaware but later develops and hones after discovering their link, Azumadi is able to overwrite and control Silver's body from any distance. The control is complete, Silver's own mind pushed back into slumber until Azumadi returns to his own form. History From the very beginning, Azumadi's birth was shrouded in mystery and magic. The soon-to-be son of the mighty Queen Zahara, the queen approached a mystic for the tradional telling of her child's future. It was there that she was told that her child, a third son, would play key roles in the state of her kingdom's future. The Queen, elated but worried over such news, took great care to guard herself during her travels. The finest and strongest warriors would escort her to her various courts and meetings, and did well to shield her from harm. However, one late evening while crossing the border and returning to her home, her carriage was ambushed. Her finest guards were injured and slain, and the Queen ripped from safety. Pregnant and worried for her child, the warrior queen was unable to fight back, and began to wonder over the fate of both she and child. She was saved by an unlikely ally. From the sands, another bandit troop engaged the first, driving the threat away. The leader of this new troop was the notorious bandit Silver. The Queen prepared herself to fight for her life, sure that he would attempt to take her and use her a pawn against her kingdom, but was surprised to find the bandit displayed kindness and offered his assistance. Reluctant, the Queen accepted his help and was delivered to the capitol upon the back of his horse. Shocked, but grateful, Childhood *born as the third son in very dangerous territory, his mother was traveling and attacked by bandits during labor. *they were assisted by a different group of bandits that Silver is apart of. Silver had been following them after being told that the queen's child would effect his destiny *Silver then proceeded to help the Queen give birth before taking his leave, refusing any rewards (he later comes to give blood to baby Jack) *restriction of Jack after the birth of his youngest brother *Jack grows attatched to Jina at her birth (he's 8) and looks after her specifically. after this point he grows somewhat protective over all his younger siblings, though his sister moreso as she is essentially prone to disaster Adolescence *begins to sneak out himself as he wants to learn more about the outside world, after the close call of his youngest brother dying many of the brothers are restricted to the palace walls or the capital city *Jack is one of the onces restricted since he was 7 years old, and he desires to see the true people. but once he's out he makes a mistake and Silver has to save him, and the two become friends leading to Jack sneaking out more often to meet up and learn. he is likely still young at this age, 15-16. Adult Life Trivia *child birth of royal family tends to follow the hierarchy of their gods, in which the eldest brother is the sun god and the youngest male is the moon god. the females after the brothers are extremely powerful. 4th and 5th brothers are modeled after the trickster gods. ralthor after a scorned god. azumadi after a god who was once mortal - connected to earth/plants? is a protector and nourisher. *Mother's name is Zahara *Capital city is called Astaria *Has six brothers and a sister *In his native tongue, mother is "ma'h' and father is "pah'ta" or "pata" *'1st, brother - Skolvat' (28) : large and bulky, silent, is a soldier. believes it his duty to protect not only his entire family but his people and one day rule in his fathers place. takes himself rather seriously *'2nd, brother - Harkan' (22) : a bit more understanding and gentle, is a politician and likes to debate and learn. frequently smiles, cheerful attitude *'3rd, brother - Azumadi' (20) : likes the company of animals, attempts to take care of the siblings younger than himself, attempts to continuously better himself *'4th, brother - Azad' (16) : twins, mischievous, flirty, inseparable. like to pretend to be each other. have a strange link that allows them to actually swap bodies sometimes without meaning to? *'5th, brother - Izid '(16) : twins, mischievous, flirty, inseparable. like to pretend to be each other. have a strange link that allows them to actually swap bodies sometimes without meaning to? *'6th, brother - Ralthor' - (15) : standoff-ish, dislikes the company of others, is frequently forgotten among his brothers and this has made him bitter and angry, is most likely to turn bad *'7th, brother - Navid' (14) : youngest of the brothers, is sickly and frail, looked after and cursed *'8th, sister - Rajina' (8) : feisty, loves adventure and excitement, constantly gets into trouble as she goes places she's not supposed to. rarely listens and is very hard to convince once she's made up her mind Category:Work in Progress